The accident
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: During a Quidditch match, Viktor get's hurt... Then he does something surprising that catches Hermione by surprise.


She held her breath as he gracefully flew threw the air, on his broom of course. The way he glided like a bird with wings fascinated her and she smiled as the wind gently pulled his hair backwards.

The roar and cheering of the crowd were blocked away from her ears as her full attention was on the famous Bulgarian Seeker. She giggled and blushed as she noticed the quick peak he took on her as he searched around for the snitch. The rival team's seeker seemed to have his attention on the Bulgarian Seeker though, hoping to find the snitch through a useful hint...

The sudden quick burst of speed from the Bulgarian was enough proof that he had found the snitch and he was chasing after it at full speed. Hermione held her breath as he and the rival seeker chased after nothing- the snitch was so small it was hard to spot it. The way they twisted and turned and trying to stop each other from being in front brought her stomach to her chest and she couldn't breath properly. What if one of them got hurt?

The leading position changed again and again as the two seekers chased after their goal, both of their teams had momentarily stopped playing to watch them as they tried to stop each other from reaching the snitch. The nervousness and the anxiety could be felt throughout the stadium as no sound could be heard, it was just the sound of the wind and the movements made by the two seeker's brooms that were making noises.

Hermione smiled as Viktor reached his hand out, ready to received the snitch that barely 'lay' more than an inch away from him. He turned around for a moment to take another peak on her, something he did not usually do especially when almost catching the snitch.

His broom suddenly flipped, it was as if his skills had left him and he started to fall. It barely lasted more than three seconds before he landed on the ground, falling from quite a height. Luckily, the pitch was charmed so that it would reduce the power of the fall, he was still going to be hurt though.

Hermione did the first thing that came to her mind and she Apparated straight over to him. Worry was etched all over her face and she lifted his head up onto her lap and asked him if he was all right. The mediwitches were still on their way and the whole stadium was filled with conversations on what had just occurred.

Viktor lay still and didn't say anything, not a word left his mouth. Hermione started to cry as she realised that he could have... No, it was not possible. The world's greatest seeker and the love of her life could not end his life doing what he loved the most... She looked at his closed as and kissed his lips. The two were soon surrounded by the mediwitches, his team, the rivals team, and reporters. In the background, the commentator went on about how the game was over, but the snitch was no where to be seen.

"Viktor?" Hermione whispered. "Don't leave me like this... I love you."

Hermione's heart suddenly leapt with surprise as Viktor opened one of his eyes to show the lovely colour of dark bark brown.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, with a small smile on his face.

Hermione frowned before smacking his face. He had just scared her to death by faking his death, how dare he ask her such a question at a moment like this?!

"Scare me? SCARE ME?!" Hermione literally yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU SCARED ME WHITE!"

He chuckled and slowly tried to get himself up but tripped slightly as pain filled his face.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked.

She stopped the mediwitches from trying to help cure him. She didn't trust them. She quickly healed him with healing charms and he smiled at her with a bit of blood running out of his nostril. She laughed.

"Vhat?" he asked, completely ignoring and forgetting that the 'whole world' was watching them.

Hermione, who had also forgotten that everybody was watching them laughed even more. "You're nose is bleeding... It reminds me of the first time we met- When I first saw you all those years ago."

He chuckled and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "You're beautiful."

A sigh echoed through the stadium as Viktor said those words, the microphone had somehow managed to find its way near them. The both of them still hadn't realised the whole world could see them, they were too deep and engrossed into each other.

"That reminds me..." he said, lifting his snitch catching hand up. "I caught the snitch."

Hermione's heart sank, not liking to talk about Quidditch. She decided to ignore it though as it was the first time he brought up anything to do with Quidditch during their conversations. In the background, the commentator, obviously distracted by the scene that was going on, muttered something about Viktor's team winning the game. She could see the way his eyes were glowing with happiness as he held it and then he lifted her left hand up. He mumbled something to himself and suddenly, the snitch disappeared and was replaced with a... with a ring.

"Hermione," he began, now smiling the biggest he had ever smiled. There was a hint of nervousness but he looked confident. "Tis situation reminds both you and me of the first time ve met? Me and my bloody nose, you at the stadium vatching me play... Ever since I first saw you, I knew that you vere the one. This line vas used many times but it comes from the bottom of my heart. I am being honest vith vhat I am saying to you, Hermione. You are vhat I vant, vhat I need. I loff you. Vill you haff the honor of being my vife?"

Hermione stared at his hand where the ring was. She felt as if her heart had stopped moving for a moment after the violent beating it had given her when he had fallen and gotten injured. So many emotions had entered her mind and heart and she couldn't think properly. This had never happened to her before.

The whole stadium had gone quiet, not a voice or sound was able to be heard. Viktor Krum was looking into her chocolate eyes with longing and hope... it was filled with love and desire. There was a tiny etch of worry but he seemed to be trying his best to hide it. He had never been an open person so asking her in to marry him out in public must have been a huge task and effort for him, Hermione had to give him credit there.

She didn't know how long the silence had gone for, how long had it been since he had asked her? She suddenly felt stupid for just standing there as he looked into her, slowly... slowly losing hope.

"If you don't vant to... it's all right." he said with a small voice.

Before Hermione could answer, all of his fan girls in the stadium screamed for him to ask them instead. Hermione scowled for a moment, before taking her wand out and charming everyone with a powerful silencing spell. She looked into Viktor's eyes again and smiled before kissing him.

"Viktor Stanislav Krum, I would love to be your future wife."

**A/N Hope you guys and girls liked it.**


End file.
